Retaking Soul Society
by ryandavies808
Summary: This arc is set 20 years after the 1000 years blood war arc in which the shinigami where defeated by the quincies. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material in this story all rights are property of Tite Kubo.
1. Discharge, Kaminari No Fenikkusu

Chapter 1: Discharge, Kaminari No Fenikkusu.

It has been almost 30 years since the Sternritter conquered the seireitei and vanquished the forces of the Gotei 13. The remaining members scattered around the world of the living, more precisely in Karakura town. For the most part the shinigami who survived still refer to their superiors by their proper formal titles.

"Captain-Commander Kyoraku, we've located another one. He has just come of age and judging by his reiatsu he may be even stronger than him"

Shunsui adjusted his straw hat that he was very much accustomed to wearing, cupping his chin and raising an eyebrow replied

"Wow, even in death his immense reiatsu still lingers. A very interesting development indeed." as Shunsui pondered over this new information he shouts

"Nanao get your cute butt in here"

"Captain, please can you n…" she was swiftly interrupted by Kyoraku "Now, now Nanao it's just harmless fun no need to burst a blood vessel on me. There are more important matters at hand. We've found the one we were looking for" Nanao's azure eyes lightened up when she finally realised what her commander was getting at.

"I shall send for squad 12 immediately, it's imperative we locate him as soon as possible"

"Hey, Hey dipshit. You can see me, can't you. hahaha. I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves" jested a ghost at a young boy as he was trying to study.

 _Why is it ever since my birthday I have been seeing these random apparitions, why won't they just leave me alone._

The young teen's thought was interrupted when he heard his mom shout him "Ryota, hey, Ryota get your lanky ass down here before your dinner gets cold"

with a sigh and a stretch dropped what he was doing when all of a sudden he hears an ominous voice, disorientated by this voice Ryota looks around his room observing only the ghost that failed to leave him alone.

 _The voice couldn't have been from that thing hovering in the corner. His voice is to annoying and high pitched, this one is more calm and softer yet commanding authority by it's sheer deepness. but where is it coming from?_

Ryota spent most of the time at dinner thinking about this strange voice; then remembered hearing a tale from his mother about his grandfather. With an inquisitive tone proceeded to ask,

"mom can you tell me the story about dad and grandfather?"

slightly puzzled by this request and after taking a sip from her cup clasped her hands together and replied in her soft tone "why of course my dear"

She started "over 1000 years ago your grandfather was born in the seireitei, the former home of the Shinigami or 'the balance' as they were known back then, through his wisdom and guidance he managed to turn the seireitei from a place of lawless chaos into a peaceful place where souls could live in happiness and serenity. For most it was considered a serendipity; to the older folk that resided there saw it as a dystopia but as the centuries passed people learned to love the change that the seireitei had undergone, then the quincies invaded and war broke out all over the soul society it was during this time when he met your grandmother Yachiru, she was nothing but a lawless savage who was pleasured by basking in the blood of her slain enemies at first there was nothing between them he saw her as a power that could overthrow his order if she so wished and subsequently decided to recruit her in order to fight the quincies. As the war went on your grandfather he started to fall in love with this Yachiru and eventually they conceived your father, many years after the war was won and your father fled the soul society to the world of the living with me. Your father was a pacifist and neglected to use his powers to help people as he didn't believe in fighting anyone. Ultimately your father, Shunsuke, convinced him he didn't want to lead a similar life to your grandfathers and your grandfather allowed us to live here in peace"

Ryota considered what he had heard, thinking hard he started to wonder,

 _is it possible that I have inherited these Shinigami abilities from my father, is that why I can see ghosts and and converse with them as though they're real?_

Upon witnessing her sons obvious bewilderment with the story she had told, she had her own questions she wanted to ask.

"Whats with the sudden curiosity into your heritage, it's never bothered you before?"

Ryota was carefully considering how to answer this question. He knew that his mother would start fretting if he told her the truth, as was in her nature whenever he hinted at the least little bit of danger or harm he may encounter.

"I just enjoy hearing about grandpa Genryūsai and grandma Yachiru" he stated with his innocent smile.

After this enlightening conversation Ryota had with his mother he stated he was going back to his room to conclude his studies. After 5 or 10 minuets of blankly staring at text books he still couldn't help but wonder about his latent Shinigami powers or if he had any at all, when again, he heard that mysterious ominous voice calling out to him.

"Ryota, Ryota Yamamoto. Call my name"

he again started thinking to myself,

 _how can I say "it's" name when I don't even know who or what "It" is?_

And then as if the voice had heard him it responded,

"You don't know who I am, why I am you, or apart of you at least. Close your eyes and focus on nothing but my voice."

With hesitation Ryota did as the voice commanded and closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the voice. Whilst doing this he felt a power surge through him, he could only think one thought in the eye of his mind he could see only two things a command and a name without hesitation the adolescent opened his eyes; and they narrowed as he cried out "Discharge, Kaminari No Fenikkusu"

Please feel free to give me any feedback on this chapter.


	2. Awaken

Chapter 2: Awaken

"Discharge Kaminari No Fenikkusu"

No sooner had Ryota cried out this command and name he became enveloped in a huge swirl of light blue light. Ryota could feel the immense power surging through his body, he suddenly became hyper aware of all of his surroundings and he could even feel a slight amount of energy being emitted close by to him.

 _what is this power I am feeling?_

Ryota was in bewilderment over his newfound power,

 _what are these energies I am sensing around me?_

In complete shock and awe over what had just transpired he made his way over to the mirror in the corner of his room. At first he didn't notice in any apparent changes in his body, his yellow hair still the way it was the slender features of his face still appeared as normal even down to the lightning bolt tattoo he had on his ear, anatomically nothing had changed.

His clothes however felt heavier and baggier so he examined them.

opposed to the black skinny jeans and band tank top he was wearing earlier he was now clad in a black shihakusho. The shihakusho consisted of: a white shitagi, a white kimono style undergarment on top of that the typical black kosode a robe that is placed over the shitagi. To cover the lower half of Ryota's body he had a black hakama which is essentially a long black skirt with seven pleats, two in the back and five in the front. To hold up the hakama; to keep the shitagi and kosode from opening he was wrapped in a bright yellow obi which seemed to dangle with an odd lightning bolt shape tassel from where it was tied, finally on Ryota's feet he noticed he was wearing a pair of white tabi, socks that split the big toes from the rest and waraji sandals made from a straw like material.

Still not overcoming the shock of what had just happened he took a towards his desk to sit at his chair when he saw a something out the corner of his eye, shining ever so slightly over by his bed.

"Well Shunsui, it sure has been a while since you personally sent for me"

Kyoraku smirked and replied in his usual joking tone

"Well Kisuke you do come in handy for some things other than your ridiculous inventions, anyway onto business. Have you located the old man's relative yet?"

Kisuke sighed "Yes indeed we have, in fact not more than an hour ago he let off such a burst of reiatsu the Quincies most probably felt it from their palace. He may as well have sent out a homing beacon"

Shunsui let out a slight chuckle "Good let them feel his reiatsu. Lets make them aware that their time remaining in soul society is very, very limited indeed"

"Well it looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of Nanao's bed this mor…"

With a swift kick to the groin Nanao dropped Kisuke, whilst blushing Nanao replies in a slightly more serious tone

"please refrain from those kinds of comments captain Uruhara" she further went on to say

"they're neither correct nor appropriate"

"Well someone appears to be very defensive this morning" replied Kisuke

Nanao's face is turning a bright red during this exchange with Uruhara, whilst Kyoraku is grinning away and smirking to himself he starts to think…

 _over the many years me and Nanao have known each other and no matter how much we go through, I can never love her as much as the previous girl in my life, oh my poor Lisa._

Though Kyoraku shook his head at the thought of this the realisation he had seemed odd to him as he'd never even thought about since the night Lisa was hollowfied. After having his fill of amusement out of this exchange Shunsui broke it up, "Nanao, have Captain Abarai and his lieutenant go and look for this Ryota fellow, we need to enlist him as soon as possible. Our forces aren't what they used to be, we barely have 13 captains and lieutenants, hell we only have about 50 men per squad not not including the captains and lieutenants"

"Yes, sir"

Royta staring at his bed saw a scabbard with a sword sheathed inside of it, It is n the shape of a katana the handle wrapped in a yellow cloth, the pommel was gold with a chain dangling on the end of the chain was a small birds head. The guard was in the shape of an oval with wings protruding out from it, the blade was a regular katana blade.

"Oi kid, is your name Ryota Yamamoto?" said a voice from Ryota's window.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to wake you but I fear for our safety here in the soul society, a boy has awakened his powers and I am lead to believe from Mr. Ishida that he holds one of the two forbidden zanpakuto, one of the only zanakuto in the world that has the ability to seal your power" Haschwalth cried in alarm.

"Hmm this is a troubling development indeed, had i not lost half of my powers to that damned Kurosaki I'd have foreseen this. No matter" Yhwach replied in an almost collected manner still with a trace of hesitance in his voice. Since the battle with the shinigami Yhwach lost a great deal of his power to Ichigo through Zangetsu tutoring Ichigo in his quincy abilities.

"Haschwalth, my old friend" said Yhwach,

"Yes your majesty" humbly replied Haschwalth.

"Dispatch our newest recruit to the sternritter to track this boy down and have him killed before he learns of his abilities" grinned Yhwach.

"Right away, your majesty" Haschwalth bowed and exited the throne room.

Yhwach was now alone to contemplate his thoughts, for a while he sat on his throne stroking his moustache which now covered most of the lower half of his face leaving only the tip of his chin and some of his jawline exposed.

 _why now? why have they decided to try to reclaim their home now? this makes no sense. The shinigami know where are again at full strength, I have a whole new 26 sternritter. That dammned Kurosaki had he not taken my all seeing ability i'd have foreseen this. Curse him, that BASTARD!_

"Now young one it is your duty to take out the boy" said Jugram to a figure hidden in the shadows

"Yes sir, I for one hope my brother is there so I can pierce his heart with my heilig pfeil" without another word spoken the figure used their hirenkyaku ability to depart.

Ryota startled by the man at the window managed to ease out a few words,

"w-who a-are you?"

"Captain Renji Abarai, squad 6 of the gotei 13, this here is my second in command Lieutenant Karin Kurosaki." replied Renji in his usual less than subtle manner.

Ryota had a mountain of questions he wanted to ask Renji but he could only ask him one question as he couldn't find the phrasing to ask any other.

"Well Mr. Aba…" before he could finish his sentence Karin ushered in with her subtle as a brick outburst "that's captain to you dumb ass, treat your peers with respect" Karin's look of anger was met with a look of utter fear by Ryota,

"I-I'm er sorry ma'am, captain Abarai, what brings you here?"

"Ma'am! who're…" said Karin as she was starting to go a rant

"Pipe down, we're here to convince him not scare him off, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything" interrupted Renji.

"Anyways kid, here's the situation we're invading back into the soul society, getting revenge on Yhwach Bach and Jugram Haschwalth. We need you to aid in this fight, we need as many strong men as possible" said Renji

"hmmm I see" replied Ryota. Now sporting a frown and rubbing the pommel of his zanpakuto he had tied to his obi.

"Why? Why should I fight a war that doesn't concern me?" said Ryota inquisitively

Renji was taken aback by this seemingly disgruntled by this Renji in typical renege fashion loses his cool,

"because dumb ass it's heritage at steak here, you're heir to the most powerful shinigami in soul society history rivalled only by Sosuke Aizen and my Lieutenants brother Ichigo, with your help we can restore the soul society back to being how it was before the quinces came and took it from us"

Ryota let out a sigh "then I am sorry captain, it is not my fight to fight, my grandfather laid down his life for your war with the quincies 30 years ago and i'm not about to follow in his footsteps"

This back and forth lasted for an hour or so before Renji got the message that Ryota would not join their forces and in an agitated state left Ryota's house as swiftly as he arrived.

After stepping back into his own body which was slumped beside his bed, he crawled into bed, Ryota couldn't help but think about the events of the day.

 _I turn into a shinigami for the first time today and a captain shows up, a freaking captain! was I wrong to turn them down? after all I'm just a kid i'm but 16 years of age. I really couldn't make a difference to these people. I mean they're captains they're the best of the best. with the shinigami numbers so thin now I bet all of the shinigami are on a captain's level of strength. But man I would plough that Karin, man was she hot. hm but now I made the right decision I think._ Soon Ryota fell asleep.

The following morning Ryota was awoken by his mothers loud shriek,

"Ryyyyyooootaaaaaaaa, hey you lazy bastard get your ass out of bed it'd 9pm"

 _wow 9pm how have i slept for that long?_ Ryota thought to himself

groggily shouting back to his mother he replied "i'll be down in a sec"

"I'd hurry if I were you there's a cute girl that's come to see you"

Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of 'Retaking The Soul Society' any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Hello Brother!

Chapter 3: Hello brother!

"I'd hurry if I were you, there's a cute girl waiting down here for you" Shouted Ryota's mother. "Ha, yea right. That'll be the day" Ryota retorted, though Ryota's curiosity got the better of the young shinigami and he decided to investigate who it was who had come to see him.

Ryota's mother was neither wrong nor exaggerating, the young female who had come to see him was indeed beautiful, so much so that when Ryota entered the room he had a sudden nosebleed. The girl that stood before him was no more than 5' 5'' with long smooth blonde hair that flowed gracefully behind her, her eyes a light brown and a smile so beautiful it had Ryota awestruck and captivated. The young girl was clad in leather hot pants and a tight fitting top that was an extremely tight fit which Ryota couldn't help but notice and to complete the young girl's attire she wore a long hooded leather trench coat, brilliant white in colour with naught but a symbol which was shaped like a cross of some kind.

"erm… h-hi there m-my name is erm Ryota" The bewildered boy uttered through his blushing. These words were met by a cold, hard, icy glare as she replied "yes I know who you are, you're scum" taken aback by this girls sharp tongue Ryota was at a loss as to what to say. "Uhm i'm s-sorry miss if I've offended you… err" the girl does nothing more than to snigger at Ryota.

Ryota's mother still standing in the corner was fixated on the cross like sigil that appeared on the young woman's coat: _where have I seen that symbol before… it's… it's so familiar but, I just can't place it_ thought Ryota's mother. Further studying the girl she saw what appeared to be a utility belt upon her closer inspection she noticed weaponry and canisters and it became obvious to her why the young girl had come.

"Ryota my son, FUCKING RUN, SHE'S A FUCKING QUINCY YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT RUN!" no sooner than Ryota's mother screamed these words the girl readied her heilig pfeil and took aim at Ryota.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Ryota's mother in desperation as she dived in front of her son and took the blast straight through her head, leaving Ryota stunned and horrified as he saw his mother's headless corpse flop straight to the floor. The room covered in blood and bone from the impact of the arrow, Ryota himself was saturated in blood and brain matter from his mother. Ryota had no time to think all he could do was let his instincts take over, he wanted to run but found his legs could not move, "I have devised a way to use the ransotengai to control my prey as though they're my marionettes, now I have control of your legs you're not going anywhere… you're mine"

The young girl drew a dagger from her back that was concealed when suddenly from out of nowhere "Hadou 33: sokatsui" a blue flame erupted in the room the young girl bolted through a door leading into another room "Shit she's a captain, gotta retreat" the young girl muttered to herself noticing that she was no match for this shinigami. "You're not getting away from me" shouted the soul reaper firing off several more shots of hadou 33. "Damn she got away"

The soul reaper then noticed that Ryota was still with his mother's headless corpse, she solemnly attempts to console the grieving youth "Hey, how're you doing. No child should have to witness that. I am truly sorry that I couldn't have made it here sooner" said the shinigami "It's all your fault, if your pal hand't come and met me none of this wouldn't have happened" screamed the anguished young man. "This is no one's fault kid except those blasted quincy bastards. You think you're the only one who's lost someone to these bastards? hmm?" erupted the female shinigami. The boy looked back with a look of shock and pain "My brother was also murdered right in front of my eyes by these shits, they blasted him so many times I could barely recognise him myself. He had more holes than a block of Swiss cheese" the female welling up with tears at the painful memory of her brother being murdered by the quincies.

"Tell Captain Abarai that I accept his offer I will become a shinigami just as my grandfather was and I will cut down any quinces that get in my way" said Ryota in a deep monotone voice "wait Renji was here?" asked the female shinigami. "yeah that's what he said his name was errr yeah that's right Renji Abarai of squad 6 if I remember correctly" The female nodded to say that he indeed remembered correctly. "In that case you should tell him yourself, you can find the squad 6 barracks on the site where Karakura high once stood, you'll come across another captain there with orange hair tell him you're looking for Renji and he'll see you get to the right place. By the way my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki captain of squad 13" Rukia said with a smile on her face. "Thank you ms Kuchiki I just have to gather some things and I'll be on my way" and no sooner had Ryota said this Rukia had vanished.

Meanwhile in the heart of Karakura town's shopping district Ichigo Kurosaki was in a coffee shop with his now good friend Shuhei Hisagi "Man Shuhei these SP suppressant gigai that Kisuke developed are amazing, when I first got back to the human world people were dropping like flies when they got near me, now I can interact with anyone without suffocating them it's great" said Ichigo in a joking manner "Well you shouldn't be so much of a fucking nuisance and have a normal spiritual pressure like the rest of us" replied Shuhei in an envious tone "I'd love to see you say that to sosuke ahaha" at this retort Shuhei just slumped back in chair and slurped at his coffee when suddenly he leaned forward toward Ichigo "don't look now pal but there's a quincy darting into the alleyway behind you" with a concerned expression on his face Ichigo responds with "get back to HQ and tell Shunsui i'm in pursuit"

"Right" replied Shuhei and with that Ichigo departed from Shuhei into the alley where he indeed came face to face with a quincy.

Ichigo staring at this quincy is met by only two words.

"Hello brother, it appears we meet again"

Sorry it's been so long since my last upload I have been busy working and I had a massive case of writers block. I will try and get up to date with the story by uploading 2 more chapter next week if my schedule allows it. As always any feedback on this story is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
